


Recreational education

by zation



Series: Porntastic 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are waiting for Sam. Dean is bored and Cas is watching porn, apparently. </p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Cas decides to learn by doing and where Dean reaps the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreational education

**Author's Note:**

> Unadulterated smut. Between Dean and his angel. Yay! <3

  
  


Dean and Castiel were sitting on the dingy couch in one of the generic motel rooms they always rented. This one had a screen wall that actually tried to depict a forest scene with critters and shit but the paint had long since paled and now it was mostly a jumble of colors.

Dean was still in his fed suit and Castiel was in Jimmy Novak’s old clothes because when the hell wasn’t he? They were waiting for Sam to get back from the coroner’s so that they maybe could get some goddamn leads on this case they were working (Dean secretly kind of wanted it to be zombies but Sam had said no over the phone and had sounded adamant) and Dean was so _bored_.

He was aimlessly flipping through the channels and okay, it was not prime time or anything but what the hell? How could the best he could find be Oprah? Dean stayed on that channel for a while but when Oprah started talking about her book of the month he just groaned and thrust the remote at the angel.

"Knock yourself out, man." He muttered and picked up the day old newspaper he’d only read about fifteen times already.

Castiel accepted the remote with the sort of distanced curiosity he did with everything human. Dean watched in the corner of his eye as Castiel first studied the device and then pointed it at the television. He seemed pleased when the TV reacted to the remote and Dean had to contain his snort. Castiel always seemed to appreciate when orders were followed; when routines were adhered to. Dean supposed it was Castiel’s hardwiring but he still found it strangely appealing for reasons he didn’t have to answer so shut up.

He sighed a little, _so bored_ , and flipped a page in the newspaper when Castiel flipped through the channels as if he hadn’t already watched Dean do the same. Dean could hear him raising and lowering the volume and he felt Castiel shift when he found the menu, as if picking his way through the system was a fun learning experience. As if he was trying to understand the system instead of just using it and enjoyed doing so.

The minutes ticked by and Dean almost fell asleep with how understimulated he was. Wished he could sleep. Castiel had stopped fiddling with the volume but was still channel hopping, Dean could hear. He lingered here and there but nothing really caught with Dean. Dean sighed again and felt as if he could practically see the paint peeling from the screen wall. Where the hell was Sammy anyway?

He noticed after a moment that Castiel had actually lowered his hand and he was just about to ask if he’d found something good when he heard a distinct _moan_ echoing out of the slightly scratchy speakers.

Dean’s head snapped up immediately and yeah, that was totally porn playing on the TV. In the middle of the week. At five in the afternoon. And Castiel was watching it, _while sitting next to Dean_.

Dean slowly turned to look disbelievingly at the angel. Castiel was watching the television with just as much interest as he watched nature documentaries, seemingly studying it but giving no indication as to what he was actually thinking. If Dean didn’t know better (which he didn’t) he’d say that Castiel had been more fascinated with the remote’s ability to control the TV.

Dean jerked when Castiel cocked his head to the side as the actors got more _active_.

"What the hell, Cas?" he barked and made to grab the remote.

Castiel easily held it out of Dean’s reach without even moving his eyes from the screen. Those fucking blue eyes that never missed a thing and that were currently studying the movie as the man plowed the woman.

"Read your paper, Dean." Castiel just answered and fuck, his voice was just as gravelly and stoic as usual. _Whisky and smoke._

Dean huffed and threw his hand up in defeat. "Could you at least mute it?"

Castiel hummed in agreement and Dean breathed a sigh of relief when at least the sound stopped. That was much better. The woman had been rather vocal and Dean usually liked that. Liked it enough that his dick had twitched awake but he would be caught dead before he popped a fucking boner right beside Castiel. Things were awkward enough between them what with Castiel’s tendency to _stare_ and stand too close and whatnot.

He tossed a nervous glance over at Castiel but the angel remained wholly focused on the porno. His breathing was as even as ever and his face showed no trace of any kind of reaction. Dean chanced a quick glance down and no, Castiel didn’t even seem hard. Good. That would have been fucking brutally awkward. Dean went back to reading his paper.

Some more time (minutes, but by Dean’s estimation it could just as well have been hours) passed by and then suddenly Castiel shifted on the couch, slid closer and yep, that was his hand on Dean’s thigh.

Dean tried not to tense too much. "Um, what?" he asked and lifted the newspaper to look down at Castiel’s hand. The same hand that had burned a mark on Dean’s shoulder, he realized, and for some reason it made the mark tingle. "What are you doing?"

Castiel shushed him and when Dean turned to stare a hole in his skull he just nodded his head to the TV.

"Look." He asked (commanded?) and Dean obliged.

The scene in the porno had changed and it now showed two men, sitting side by side on a couch, talking. And one of them had his hand on the other’s thigh.

Dean instantly freaked out because let’s face it, that was kind of his thing. But to his credit he managed to not show it. Just a slight tensing in his shoulders and thigh muscles that of course Castiel noticed.

Dean did not blush, because fuck you, when Castiel turned away from the porno to look down at Dean’s twitching leg. He didn’t remove his hand, though. No the fucker just glided it higher, closer towards Dean’s crotch.

Dean slapped his hand away. "Dude!"

"What?" fuck, Castiel’s wondering (wondrous) blue eyes glued to Dean’s face.

"Watch it if you have to but don’t involve me." Dean gestured (flailed) at the TV. "Especially don’t involve me in _gay_ porn."

Castiel cocked his head to the side and turned to consider the two men on the couch. "Should I have included you before, then? When it was heterosexual?"

"N-no." Dean spluttered. "You shouldn’t include me _at all_. We’re both dudes."

"I am an Angel of the Lord, Dean, not—"

"All the more reason." Dean’s voice was high-pitched and he knew it, could clearly hear it bouncing off the walls.

Castiel hummed again and it sounded much deeper this time. And not at all like he was agreeing. Then suddenly his hand was on Dean’s crotch, more specifically his dick. Dean gripped the newspaper so hard it tore.

"The people on the television are also men, Dean, and they seem content to do this anyway." Castiel pointed out, very unhelpfully, and started thumbing Dean’s rapidly filling cock.

Rapidly because he hadn’t had a good fuck in a while, okay? He barely had time to rub one out these days and even when he did it was never as good as when someone else was involved, alright?

"C-Cas." He stuttered but it was definitely not a broken groan because no.

Castiel shushed him again and inclined his head to the TV where Dean saw the exact same scene he was experiencing unfolding. One of the guys had slid down a little against the pillows of the couch and the other dude was massaging his clothed dick. They seemed to be talking and maybe moaning but the sound was still muted so Dean couldn’t be certain what was happening. Except that Castiel apparently was interested in replicating what he was seeing.

Dean’s treacherous cock thought that was a splendid idea.

"You seem tense, Dean." Castiel noted in that monotone voice of his. "I have understood this can help with that."

"I-I can do it myself." Dean protested weakly even as his legs fell open a little and he threw the newspaper to the floor.

Castiel’s eyes pinned Dean down. Dean swallowed hard. "It is better with assistance." Castiel stated but Dean had been around him long enough to know that that had been a question. Castiel was asking if Dean really wanted to stop or if he would like to continue being Castiel sexual guinea pig or whatever (if he would let the angel take care of him).

"Yeah." He breathed and yeah, that was clearly Castiel’s pleased face.

His lips quirked up just a little to let Dean know it was the right thing to let Castiel do this. Was the right decision. Yes, just let the angel lead. Just let him watch porn and try shit out on Dean’s body, his flesh was willing enough so just shut up upstairs brain and oh my fucking God, his _hand_.

Dean stared down at Castiel’s hand as the angel started moving it again. Slow little circles with the heel of his hand as his thumb once in a while brushed the entire length. Castiel was watching the TV again and mimicking the movement from what he saw and it was somehow so hot that Dean groaned lowly and leaned his head back against the couch, not unlike the man in the porno.

His legs spread wider and his hands twitched nervously as Castiel palmed him harder. Fuck, it was difficult not to make a noise. He bit his lower lip.

"You look pained." Castiel informed him but when Dean opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) he saw that the angel was still watching the porno. "But I cannot detect anything wrong."

Castiel was scanning him with his grace? Right now? Why was that hot?

Dean actually groaned again and his hips undulated to get more friction. Castiel stopped moving his hand and turned his attention from the TV to Dean’s crotch. Oh boy, did that make Dean uncomfortable. He started sweating and wished very much that he had at least taken of his suit jacket when first he sat down. Removing it now seemed much more insinuating than he was ready to deal with.

Castiel just seemed curious, though, and Dean saw him casting a quick glance up at the TV before he started unbuttoning and unzipping Dean’s slack. Dean’s breath instantly caught in his throat and he nearly started coughing. Castiel didn’t stop even though Dean knew he clearly noticed.

"It’s-you don’t have to do that." Dean croaked only because he couldn’t squeak. "Through the pants ‘s fine."

Castiel just nodded as if he understood but he continued anyway and Dean, God help him, Dean let him. Even sighed a little as the pressure lifted from his dick. Castiel licked his chapped lips and reached inside Dean’s boxers to pull him completely free.

Goddamnit all, the images that flew through Dean’s mind as he watched Castiel’s pink tongue slide over his lips made Dean think he deserved to go back to hell. No amount of torture would purge the sin of tainting this angel, though.

 _But fuck_ , Dean thought as Castiel’s smooth fingers found his aching cock. _Will it still be a sin if the angel is the one to initiate it?_ Shit, Dean hoped so.

Castiel massaged him effortlessly even as he pulled Dean out through the Y in his boxers. He was glancing now and then to the TV, as if for instructions but by the way his hand moved Dean would never have guessed he had never done this before.

It felt so _lewd_. Castiel’s fingers felt cool against Dean’s heated dick and it was just goddamn awesome. Dean was rock hard and had even leaked a little pre-come already. Castiel slid his thumb against the slit to gather it and Dean fucking moaned when he spread the sticky liquid down his dick.

"Fuck, yes." Dean gasped when Castiel pinched at the head and he bucked his hips slightly, suddenly wanting so much.

"Is it enjoyable, Dean?" Castiel asked, his voice calm as ever, and Dean couldn’t help it as another moan and blob of pre-come escaped. He felt _humiliated_ by the angel’s composure and so fucking aroused at the same time.

"Yes, yes, just please—" his hips stuttered up when Castiel took a firm grip on his dick, just holding him.

The thought that Castiel somehow wasn’t even affected made Dean harder. God, he was fucked up and he would never have believed it but he was actually getting off on this. On Castiel using him as a test subject and on the embarrassing feeling of being used.

Dean’s hips bucked up and Castiel let him fuck his loose fist as he studied the TV again. Dean was panting by now, his dick sliding easily in the meaty tunnel of Castiel’s hand, aided by pre-come and sweat and sheer bliss. It felt fucking amazing.

Dean’s hands were clenching on the couch and he sort of wanted to grab Castiel by the coat’s stupid lapels but he refrain. He leaned his head back again and moaned open-mouthed with his eyes squeezed shut as his hips rolled rhythmically.

"You look very good like this, Dean." Castiel commented suddenly and Dean’s face contorted in a grimace of _need, need it now_.

"Sh-shut up." He forced out even as his hips bucked harder and of course Castiel knew to ignore Dean this time.

"I have always admired your physique, Dean, ever since I first saw you and even more after I touched your broken soul." He leaned in and Dean felt his breath brush against his face. "I have always thought you looked the best like this. Flushed and panting."

" _Shit_." Dean bit out and he refused to open his eyes. His balls felt heavy and his body was taut with the orgasm just there but it wasn’t enough. He needed… needed more, needed like a drowning man needed air.

He gasped when he tried to voice it and then again when Castiel seemed to understand and actually gripped Dean hard to begin stroking him steadily. His pace was slower than the one Dean’s hips had set but so sure and so grounding that Dean was almost crying with the want, and need, and desire and _nownownow_ , please now.

Then Castiel hummed for the third fucking time, and Dean couldn’t imagine why other than it being a satisfied sound. That Cas maybe was satisfied to be doing this. His chest was pressed up against Dean’s arm and Dean hadn’t really noticed that until now, until he felt the hum like a low rumble in the angel’s body. Goddamnit, he wanted to curl up against the sound.

He fucking whimpered when Castiel’s weight suddenly lifted from his side and the angel withdrew his hand. No, God no, he was so close. He had moved his hand as far as to his thigh when he realized that no, that wouldn’t be nearly enough. He couldn’t finish himself off now, not when Castiel’s deft fingers hand been dancing so beautifully around him.

"Cas?" He managed and it sounded garbled.

Castiel just nodded at the TV and Dean nearly choked on his own spit when he saw what was currently happening in the porno. One of the guys had slunk down to sit on his knees between the other’s legs and was deepthroating his dick with gusto.

Was Castiel suggesting…? Would Dean accept?

Castiel had already placed himself on the floor before Dean could make up his mind. The angel was pulling at Dean’s slacks and looking pointedly up at Dean to get him to lift his hips. Little help, please?

Dean swallowed, choked, and swallowed again before they had gotten the slacks down enough to give the angel room. Castiel took Dean’s aching balls in one hand and it nearly made Dean scream. Castiel then threw one last glance over his shoulder back at the TV before he evidently decided to just fuck it and dove in.

His tongue swirled around the leaking head and his finger and thumb formed a loose circle around the base to keep the cock steady as he sucked languidly at whatever he could fit in his mouth.

Dean couldn’t fucking breathe.

Castiel’s lips were much softer than they looked and they stretched beautifully around Dean’s girth. Dean’s dick was more alive than the rest of Dean’s body as he sat watching, unbelieving, as the angel swallowed him down. It felt so goddamn good. The slick and slide, the heat and the softness. Even when Castiel’s teeth accidentally knocked the head on one of the upstrokes. Dean nearly came then and there.

Dean could do nothing but pant and try not to fuck Castiel’s face. Fucking hell, he wanted to grab the angel’s unruly hair and hold him down as he pounded into his wet and welcoming heat.

Then Castiel deepthroated him and Dean’s walls just broke.

"Yes, Cas, so goddamn good." He groaned and carded Castiel’s hair. It wasn’t even sweaty. "You feel like a fucking pro, you have no idea."

Castiel let go of Dean’s dick with a vulgar pop. "It is more difficult than I imagined." He stated calmly and Dean’s dick quivered. Castiel tossed an accusing look at the TV where the scene was finishing and it just looked so goddamn _adorable_ that Dean’s breath hitched. "They made it look easy."

"They-they’ve done it before." Dean tried explaining, his voice raspy and he had to swallow hard before he continued when Castiel turned his laser focused stare at Dean. "You’re doing great."

"Good." Castiel said, as if it was important to him. It even seemed like he preened a little. Dean liked to think he did.

"Yeah, but please, just…"

Castiel was looking at Dean’s neglected cock. It jerked hard and Dean felt his balls rise under the scrutiny. "Please what?"

 _Please, sir._ Dean almost said, too goddamn far into the dom/sub-bubble Castiel’s stoic composure was building and that Dean hadn’t even known he craved but now fucking embraced.

"Please don’t stop." He mumbled hoarsely and then gasped when Castiel nodded and dove back in.

Dean’s hands grabbed at the angel. One hand in his hair and the other on his shoulder, bunching up the trench coat. He pawed and thrashed and Castiel fucking let him, just amped up his sucking as if he could freaking read Dean’s mind. Oh, right.

"So good, so goddamn good." Dean babbled and relished in getting to blaspheme freely with an angel around his dick. "It’s like you don’t have any fucking gag reflexes, Cas, you can’t even… I need too… Fuck!"

Castiel’s hands were resting on Dean’s hips, not restricting his movements but pressing and massaging, his thumbs occasionally brushing Dean’s tight balls. Dean kind of wanted him to hold him still, to maybe press Dean down on the couch. To use his angelic strength to just force Dean down. To take—

But Dean needed to come even more.

"Shit, Cas." He groaned and realized distantly that maybe he was fucking the angel’s face a little after all. "I need to come. You look so fucking perfect with your goddamn lips around me, I can’t stop it." He nearly growled when Castiel’s eyes flicked up to meet his. "Yes," he hissed. "So fucking perfect for me. My beautiful little angel."

Something flashed over Castiel’s face and it was the realest emotion Dean had yet to see on him, ever. It was also what fucking pushed him over the edge.

He grabbed Castiel’s hair tight and held him still as his cock pulsed, releasing deep down the angel’s open throat. Castiel sat there, face pressed against Dean and he followed when Dean made to pull back, swallowing around Dean’s dick so that it quivered enough to make Dean whimper.

Castiel took a long time lapping up all the come and Dean caught himself petting the angel’s hair as he worked Dean’s crotch over with his smooth tongue.

When Castiel was satisfied that Dean was content with the treatment he rose to his feet, one hand going to his mouth to wipe it clean in such a human motion that Dean’s chest constricted.

"There." Castiel said, tone possibly an octave lower because of the abuse to his throat but in no other way showing what had transpired. "That was educational."

Okay, now Dean was faced with a multiple of equally horrifying things. First, fucking hell did he feel humiliated with how calm Castiel seemed. Second, yeah he all of a sudden wanted to do that again. Third, apparently he was into playing sub now, who the fuck knew? And fourth, perhaps the most important, Castiel’s more than impressive hard-on that tented his slacks right in Dean’s fucking face.

Dean licked his lips and stared openly at the angel’s crotch, the easiest thing to focus on.

Castiel of course noticed him staring and looked down. "Huh." He said as if _this_ reaction completely eluded him.

Dean rolled his eyes, only taking Castiel’s mental reaction as a minor blow to his ego, and tucked his own flaccid dick back into his pants while pulling them up. Maybe his ego should be more offended at Castiel’s confusion but the angel’s physical reaction was too much of a give-away for Dean not to feel pleased with himself.

"Liked sucking me, did ya?" he asked and smirked knowingly, trying desperately to regain some of his usual demeanor.

Castiel seemed to consider the question with the same kind of dedication he did all questions. As if his dick wasn’t providing the answer for him. As if it wasn’t right there, right in Dean’s face. Inches away. Dean licked his lips again.

"Well, you _are_ an exceptionally beautiful man, Dean." The angel stated at length and for some reason it made Dean embarrassed, even after when they had just done. Castiel shrugged but it looked lopsided. He was after all just mimicking the motion, knowing what it meant but not having exactly mastered it yet. "You made lovely little breathless sounds and your semen tasted very good." Castiel sat down beside Dean again when all Dean did was stare, his mouth open in shock at hearing such sincerity.

"Cas?" he asked carefully after a while and the angel turned to look at him, looking completely normal. As if he wasn’t still rock hard and as if the TV wasn’t still playing porn with the sound muted. "This… This was just recreational, right?" Cas cocked his head to the side so Dean huffed impatiently and turned more bodily to his friend. "You just wanted to try it because you saw it, I was just convenient. We’re not doing this again." He supplied, making the statements sound like questions but not having the courage to actually ask.

Castiel considered him while he talked and then slowly nodded. "If you say so, Dean." He answered in that monotone voice of his.

Dean’s hair stood on edge and goosebumps formed on his arms. _If_ I _say so._

He was sliding across the couch before he even registered what he was doing. One hand on the back, curling down against Castiel’s neck, the other flat against the angel’s stomach, going lower. He leaned in and breathed against Castiel’s ear as his hand made contact with Castiel’s dick and fuck, it was _so hard_.

Castiel bucked his hips against the friction, probably involuntarily and the action seemed to startle him. Or maybe it startled him to do anything unconsciously. Dean liked it, liked that he could surprise the angel. Castiel was always in too much control of himself, Dean reflected as he massaged the fat erection.

"Oh." Castiel groaned and fuck, his voice was almost too gravelly. Dean squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "Oh, Dean."

"Sch." He let his breath ghost over the angel’s ear and Castiel arched his back. Yeah, this wouldn’t take long. "We’re still learning, remember? Just feel." Dean mumbled because fuck you if you thought he would let himself have this. Let himself need this.

Castiel’s hand was clenching almost painfully around Dean’s arm as Dean pumped him through his slacks and Dean let him. Welcomed the pain to ground him; to let him remember who this was.

"Dean, I’m, I—"

"Already?" Dean chuckled because he had to. He felt too disappointed that this probably would be it and too elated at the same notion not to laugh. But of course he couldn’t just shut up about it. "We’re gonna have to work on your stamina." He mumbled and let his lips graze Castiel’s ear in the slightest of kisses as the angel’s grinding hips stuttered and he came in his slacks. Hot and hard and wet. Beautiful.

"Yes." Castiel hissed in agreement as he came down from his high.

The word pulled Dean out of his dazed state and he stared at the debauched angel. Debauched because of him. Dean couldn’t fucking believe what had just happened.

Castiel had sucked Dean off. And Dean had liked it.  
Dean had jerked Castiel off. And Castiel had liked it.  
Castiel had agreed when Dean had mentioned a continuation.  
Dean had called Castiel _his_ angel.

Dean blushed so hard he felt as if his face caught on fire.

  


*****

  


When Sam eventually returned he found Dean lying face down on one of the beds, fed suit still on and everything. The air around him practically danced in heat waves as if Dean was an overheated tea pot. Castiel was watching a documentary about oil drilling.

"Hey guys, I—" Sam stopped and took in the scene before him, squinting slightly. It almost looked… "Did something happen?"

Both men answered _no_ , one too quickly and one too calmly, but Sam decided to accept the answer.

Yeah, he wasn’t touching this topic with a ten-foot-pole if he could avoid it.

  
  



End file.
